


I Will Always Be By Your Side

by msmumster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmumster/pseuds/msmumster
Summary: Harry is 15 and Louis is 17 when they find out Harry is pregnant. With them being young there are a lot of challenges that come with this. How will they deal with them? Will friendships break? Harry and Louis will just have to see what things the universe throws at them.AMY// THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF AMY'S LIFE STORY GRACEAnyways ~hehe~ this is a mpreg and if you don't like it you can kindly leave :)This story is a work in progress so it's not finished no matter what this website says
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Remember I Will Always Be By Your Side

Chapter 1: Remember I will always be by your side  
Harry  
It was Friday, and Harry was over at his best friend Niall’s house. Now, Harry was there because he and Niall suspected that he might be pregnant. Harry hopes that he isn’t because he is only in 10th grade. Even if Harry is pregnant, he has no idea how to tell Louis. How would Louis react? Certainly, it wouldn’t be good since he was about to graduate and head to college.

So here Harry was. Sitting on the toilet in the bathroom deciding whether to go through and just take the test. Niall was waiting outside for him to do his business. He was scared to take the test and see what the results said. Harry decided that he should just go for it and just get it over with. And that’s what Harry did.

He did his business, left the test on the bathroom counter, and hurried out of Niall’s bathroom. He went and sat on the bed. Niall looked at him and then the bathroom door nervously. 

Niall spoke up and said, “So… now we wait 5 minutes.”

Harry just nodded his head in agreement because everything that was happening right now was becoming a blur to him. He felt dizzy and nauseous but he stayed where he was at not wanting to move anywhere near that bathroom.

Time went by slowly. It felt like hours before Niall even said they had 3 more minutes left. Harry guessed Niall could sense how nervous he was. 

It was quiet. No one said a word. Harry just took a pregnancy test and he just started his 10th-grade year 3 months ago. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. And what would happen if he really was pregnant. More like, how did he become pregnant? Louis and Harry always used protection.

Harry and Louis couldn’t have a baby in their lives right now. Louis will graduate in less than a year and Harry will graduate in about 2 years. If Harry is pregnant it would not only mess up his life but, Louis’ life as well.

It seemed to Harry that he had been lost in his thoughts for over five minutes. Suddenly, Harry heard Niall’s phone alarm go off. But when they were about to get up to look at the results, Harry’s phone rang. And the person calling was none other than Louis. Harry had been unwillingly ignoring him all week. He was too nervous to even talk to Louis.

So of course being the sweet and worried boyfriend Louis is, he would call him. Harry didn’t pick up. He didn’t have the guts to. 

Niall looked at him and then at the phone obviously wondering if Harry was going to pick up. But he wasn’t.

So, Harry spoke up, “Let’s just go see what the test is. All this suspense is killing me.”

“Alright. Remember Harry, no matter what the results say, and no matter how Louis will react to it, I will always be here to support and help you,” Niall said to Harry with a look of comfort on his face.

“Thanks Ni, that really means a lot,” Harry responded to Niall.

So they walked into the bathroom hand in hand to see what the test said.

Harry suddenly didn’t want to look at the test at all. Feeling like he was going to cry any second now.

So Harry asked Niall, “Will you look for me? I feel like I will break down in tears at any moment.”

Niall looked at Harry and smiled, “Of course Haz.”

Harry watched as Niall took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom sink. Niall closed his eyes before looking at the test. Harry saw Niall have a blank expression. He couldn’t tell by Niall’s face what the result said.

Niall looked at Harry. It took one look at Niall’s face and in Niall’s eyes to know what the results said. Harry looked down at his lap and burst out in tears. He couldn’t believe he was actually pregnant. He had no idea how he would take care of a baby and tell his family. Then he remembered that he had to tell Louis. And the tears came out faster.

“Harry please don’t cry it will be okay. Please, please don’t cry you will figure it out. You can tell Louis and everything will be okay. Just please don’t cry.” Niall told Harry with what sounded his own tears forming in his eyes. Harry could just tell by the way hise best friend talked. 

“I just- I just don’t know what to do Niall. Louis is going to leave me. He is going to hate me. I can’t live with him hating me let alone with his own baby in my stomach. Niall what do I do.” Harry said to Niall.

“Tell him. That’s what you need to do. If you don’t tell him soon it will be worse to tell him later. Remember that I will always be by your side.” Niall said to Harry trying to make him calm down.

“I’ve been ignoring him all week. He will know somethings up and want to talk to me. But, I just don’t think I can tell him that soon.” 

“I understand Harry, but the sooner you tell him the better. Maybe you can wait a week to tell him. Get yourself emotionally ready for whatever will happen because I know it won’t be easy.”

“Thanks Niall. I think I’m going to spend a week trying to stay away from him because I think that will help me figure out what I want to do to tell him and to help me be emotionally ready for whatever his reaction will be.”

“That’s a good start Harry. Now why don’t we go eat pizza and watch Titanic or something. Let’s make you feel happy again.”

“Alright Niall. First one downstairs gets to order the pizza.”

Then Niall and Harry had a great Friday night almost forgetting that Harry was pregnant. But, they couldn’t predict what would happen the next week at school.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 15 and Louis is 17 when they find out Harry is pregnant. With them being young there are a lot of challenges that come with this. How will they deal with them? Will friendships break? Harry and Louis will just have to see what things the universe throws at them.
> 
> AMY// THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF AMY'S LIFE STORY GRACE
> 
> Anyways ~hehe~ this is a mpreg and if you don't like it you can kindly leave :)
> 
> ANOUNCMENT//Chapter 3 will be up when I put it up first on wattpad which if you want it my @ is @akevinsdisciple

Harry  
Harry woke up at 7 am on Monday to get ready for school. Louis usually picked him up but Harry thinks that he got the hint that he didn’t want to speak to him.

By now his mum and Robin would have already left for work. Gemma gets up at about 6:30 to get ready and then she picks up her friends and they all drive to school together.

Today Harry was going to school with Niall to avoid Louis even more. So after Harry got ready and ate some breakfast he heard someone knock on his front door. He opened it and saw Niall standing there with a smile. Harry looked over Niall’s shoulder and saw Greg, Niall’s brother, waiting for them in the car. Greg would drive Niall to school before he had to go to work so, it was no big deal for him to make a quick stop and pick up Harry.

Once they got to school they headed towards their lockers to get their books for their first class. Both Harry and Niall have English for their first class so that’s where they went.

On the way to English, both Harry and Niall saw Louis standing by his locker talking to his best friends Zayn and Liam. Zayn was a grade above Harry and Niall while Liam was in the same grade as them. 

Harry and Zayn met eyes real quick and Zayn glared at him, which he probably deserved. Liam just stared both him and Niall down making Harry feel uncomfortable so Niall put his arm protectively around his best friends waste. 

Right at that moment, Louis decided to see what his friends were looking at and saw Harry and Niall. Harry only took one quick glance at Louis and saw nothing but hurt in not only his face but in his eyes.

Harry hinted at Niall to walk faster so they can hurry and get away from them. Which, was hard because even though they would be getting away from Zayn and Louis, Liam had English with them. But the worst part was that Liam and Harry sat next to each other.

They got to class a minute before the bell rang and Harry sat down in the back of the class where his assigned seat was. Niall sat down next to their other friend Ashe. Some people think that Niall and Ashe are dating but their not. Their relationship, as they describe, is like brother and sister.

To Harry, Ashe is like an older sister. She’s really protective over him and she makes sure he is the happiest he can be. Niall is also like his own brother. They’ve known each other since they were 3. So, they don’t know life without each other. Ashe moved here in 6th grade and they’ve all been best friends since.

And of course, Liam just happens to walk into class to interrupt Harry from his thoughts. Usually, Liam would give Harry a nice smile and say hi as he sat down next to him but today he just glared at him as he sat down.

They didn’t speak a word to each other. The air around them felt tense. Harry was really uncomfortable with the vibe Liam was setting off. But, the teacher distracted Harry from Liam when he started the lesson. But, that didn’t stop Liam from making Harry all jittery and jumpy. 

The class finally ended. As Harry gathered his things and walked out of class to his next class, which was science, he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and pull him into the janitor's closet.

He was afraid and didn’t understand what was happening until he saw Liam. Harry knew that Liam is going to ask for some answers and that’s what he was doing.

“Why? Why have you been ignoring Louis for the past week? He is such an emotional mess because he doesn’t know what he did to make you ignore him,” Liam said with slight anger in his voice. His voice also sounded a bit deeper.

Harry just stood there not knowing what to say to him. He couldn’t just tell Liam about him being pregnant so he remained quiet.

Liam spoke again but this time more loudly, “ANSWER ME DAMN IT!”

Harry flinched but, spoke up afraid of what Liam could do to him.

“I-I can’t tell you,” Harry said hoping Liam wouldn’t question him.

“What do you mean you can’t tell me! I deserve to know,” Liam responded to Harry.

“I just can’t tell you. It’s to hard to explain and, and I just don’t feel comfortable talking about it,” Harry said feeling the tears coming to his eyes.

Liam looked into his eyes and immediately calmed down. 

“Did- Did Louis do something to you?” Liam asked him now concerned his best friend did something horrible to Harry.

“Well, I mean, technically yes but no?” Harry responded to him seeming to be asking himself that question.

But, at that exact moment, Ashe and Niall came bursting through the door to see what Liam was doing. And out of instinct Ashe came and wrapped her arms around Harry and Niall went up to Liam to probably question what he was doing to Harry.

“What the hell are you doing Liam?! Leave Harry alone,” Niall said to Liam.

“I was just asking him why he was ignoring Louis. I can care for my friend too you know,” Liam said to Niall back.

“Well leave Harry alone and don’t talk to him. This doesn’t concern you,” Niall said and then glared at Liam.

“I’m trying to understand why Harry was ignoring Louis. So stop being a bitch Niall and let me talk to him” Liam responded his voice getting angrier the more he spoke.

“No. Because what he has to say doesn’t concern you.” Niall said suddenly grabbing Harry’s arm trying to pull him away.

Harry then spoke, “WAIT!! I want to tell him.”

“But Harry-” Niall was saying before Harry cut him off.

“No Niall. I want to tell him. But Liam, you have to promise to not tell a soul. The same goes to you Ashe.” Harry said to both Liam and Ashe.

“Okay.” Both Ashe and Liam said.

Then Harry started speaking, “Okay so basically I found out on Friday with Niall that I’m pregnant, with Louis’ child.”

Liam and Ashe looked at Harry in shock. They obviously weren’t expecting Harry to say that.

“Wait so you're pregnant?” Liam asked Harry.

“Yeah…” Harry responded back to Liam.

“Um- Well I wasn’t expecting that,” Liam said.

“Awwwwwe, I’m going to be an auntie!!!” Ashe said as she squealed. Harry never understood why girls would do that.

“Yeah, you will be,” Harry said with a smile.

“I think it’s going to be a girl,” Niall said speaking up.

“No, it will be a boy. I can already see him.” Liam argued back.

“Well, I don’t care what the gender is because I’m going to spoil this baby rotten,” Ashe said shutting them up.

“I just can’t believe your actually pregnant! Who's the dad though?” Liam asked. Harry thought that was the most stupid question ever. So with the most straight face and serious voice he said,

“The dads Niall Liam.”

“Wait really?!” Liam said with shock.

“No dumbass the fathers Louis. You really think I would cheat on him?” Harry said to Liam.

“Ohhhh. Okay, that’s good. Sorry mate, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest. But a little baby with a mix of Harry and Louis will just be too cute.” Liam said.

“I know right I can’t wait to go shopping!!” Ashe said with excitement.

Then they heard the bell ring. So they all decided to get out of the small closet and go to their next class. 

What they didn’t know though was that when Liam said that he couldn’t believe Harry was pregnant and asked who the dad was, a certain 17 year old named Louis just happened to walk by and hear what they were saying. And when he heard Harry say that Niall was the dad in the most serious voice ever, he may or may not quickly ran out of the school and into his car and started crying.


	3. Nothing's fine, I'm torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 15 and Louis is 17 when they find out Harry is pregnant. With them being young there are a lot of challenges that come with this. How will they deal with them? Will friendships break? Harry and Louis will just have to see what things the universe throws at them.
> 
> AMY// THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF AMY'S LIFE STORY GRACE
> 
> Anyways ~hehe~ this is a mpreg and if you don't like it you can kindly leave

Louis  
“I just can’t believe you’re actually pregnant!! Who’s the father though?” Louis heard a voice say that sounded too much like Liam’s.

“The dads Niall Liam.” He heard a voice he could distinguish from a mile away. Harry. That was Harry’s voice and he just said that Niall was the father. Liam just said he couldn’t believe someone was pregnant. When Louis put the pieces together he realized.

Harry was pregnant with Niall’s baby which means Harry has been cheating on him.

That’s when Louis broke into a run. Before he knew it he was in his car. When he got into his car he broke down in tears. He really loved Harry. Even if they hadn’t shared their “I love you’s” yet, Louis had planned on telling the 15 year old how much he loved him.

But obviously, Harry didn’t feel the same if he had cheated on him with Niall and got pregnant. 

Louis just watched the snow that was falling outside for a good few minutes. He decided to turn on the radio and of course it just had to be playing Torn.

He listened to it.

“Nothing's fine, I'm torn, I'm all out of faith, This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed, Lying naked on the floor, Illusion never changed, Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see, The perfect sky is torn, You're a little late I'm already torn”

Louis was in tears. This was one of Harry’s favorite songs. He turned off the radio and then got out his phone to text Zayn.

‘Hey Zayn’

‘Hey mate. Where are you, you’re not by your locker.’

‘Can you come to my car? I’m really upset right now.’

‘Of course. I’ll do anything to skip class lmao.’

‘Yeah… just please hurry.’

‘I’m coming, I'm coming.’

Louis heard a knock on his car door and he knew it was Zayn so he unlocked his car. Zayn came in shivering but he seemed fine.

“What’s up Louis? Why are you sitting here in your car?” Zayn asked him.

“I heard- I heard-,” Louis tried to speak but he ended up bursting in tears.

“Oh my gosh, Louis! What happened?” Zayn asked again, also trying to comfort Louis.

“I heard Liam say he didn’t expect Harry to say he was pregnant and when Liam asked who the father was, Harry- Harry said that Niall was the father. He sounded so serious Z.” Louis said, crying into his friend's arms.

“What the fuck.” Zayn said.

Louis just sat there crying, not knowing what to do with his life.

“I can’t believe he would do that to you. Let’s get you home.” Zayn said to Louis who wasn’t paying attention.

Louis felt numb. Everything he thought of brought him back to Harry. He still couldn’t get over the thought of Harry cheating on him.

How pathetic was he? Was he just unlikable? Did he not please Harry enough? Was Harry playing him the whole time?

Everything in Louis’ thoughts made him seem like a bad person. He truly thought he was the best boyfriend in the world. Apparently not though.

Maybe he didn’t show enough affection. Take him on enough dates. Maybe he should’ve shown how much he loved the younger boy more and maybe he wouldn’t have cheated on him.

All the thoughts in his head he just wanted to drown out. They were hurting him. He didn’t know what to do. Then he remembered how he would get rid of stress back in the day.

Cigarettes. Louis knows they can cause cancer but he wants it. No, he needs it.

“Hey, Zayn,” Louis said, speaking up as they pulled in front of a gas station.

“Yeah, Lou?” Zayn asked in response to Louis.

“Can I have a cigarette? I really need one and I don’t have any with me.” Louis asked Zayn.

“Of course mate, here.” Zayn handed Louis a cigarette and Louis lit it. Then Zayn lit one for himself.

They just sat on a bench and stared into nothingness. 

Surprisingly, the cigarette helped Louis. His thoughts rid of Harry. This is what he needed. What he wanted.

There was silence. And it wasn’t the comfortable silence. More like, awkward silence.

So Zayn spoke up, “Do you want to maybe talk about it?”

Louis just looked at him. He thought for a second.

“I mean, I know it will be hard to talk about for a while, I might as well just spill out all my emotions and thoughts.” Louis started to say.

“Go ahead, I’m listening,” Zayn said in a nice quiet soothing voice.

“Am I not enough Z? Did I not show him how much I loved him enough? What did I do wrong? I just want to know what went wrong.” Louis said to Zayn, tears forming in his eyes again.

“Oh Lou, please don’t talk like that. You did everything for him and if he can’t see that, that’s his loss. Also, you said you loved him, do you?” 

“Yeah, I did and still do. It’s just harder when you love someone. I had everything planned to tell him I loved him but, that’s not going to happen now.”

“Oh please don’t be upset Louis. Everything will be okay soon.”

“I just can’t believe that Liam would still talk to Harry. I can’t believe he would do that to me.”

“Well, he is a dumbass then for choosing that no good little cheating bitch.”

“Yeah, I guess. Now it’s just me and you.”

“Cheer up Louis. It will be okay.”

“Will it really though Z?”

“Yes. You just need to get over him. Now stop your crying and let’s go get something to eat and then we are going to the movies to distract yourself.”

“Okay! That sounds good.”

So Zayn and Louis decided to get some pizza and then head to the movies.

*The Next Day At School*

As Louis walked into school on that Tuesday he didn’t see Harry. He was glad he didn’t. He didn’t know what he would do if he did. But, he did know that he will see him at some point before his first class, which was Math.

When Louis got to his locker Zayn was already there but he hadn’t noticed Louis was there. On any other normal day Louis would probably shove Zayn or punch him but, today he just tapped on Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn looked up at him and looked like he was going to beat him up but, when he saw Louis he calmed down and moved out of the way so he could get in his locker.

Louis opened his locker to grab his math book. He grabbed it and turned around. He saw Harry, Niall, Ashe, and to his surprise, Liam, all walking down the hallway.

Zayn saw what Louis was looking at and his face immediately turned angry. He dropped his stuff and went near the group with his fists clenched. That’s when it happened.

Zayn punched Liam in the face. Then, punched him in the stomach. Liam fell to the ground. A bunch of students that were in the hallway started to crowd around the group of 5, 

Zayn kept kicking Liam in the stomach and then Niall intervened. Louis hadn’t noticed the others were still there. He looked over and saw Ashe holding Harry in her arms. 

Niall tried to make Zayn stop but he was unsuccessful. Instead, Zayn also punched Niall in the face. Louis looked back down at Liam and saw how much Liam was bleeding. Blood was coming out of his mouth and his cheek had some bleeding and swelling as well.

Right before Zayn could punch Niall again a teacher came and dragged Zayn away. While a nurse came to treat Niall and Liam.

Louis just headed to his first class not wanting to be near here any longer. But, his thoughts kept him wondering. ‘Why did Zayn punch them? Is Liam still their friend?’ But, at this point, it seemed to Louis like everything was falling apart. With Harry cheating on him with Niall and Liam betraying him while still hanging out with Harry and Niall, it just didn’t make sense why god chose him.

As the day went on it was finally lunch. Word went around that Zayn was suspended for 2 days, not including today, and it was confirmed when Zayn texted him that he was suspended.

Usually, Louis would sit with Zayn and Liam. Also Harry most days but, since last week Harry hasn’t sat with him at all. He just sat with Niall and Ashe. Louis didn’t mind at first but he started to feel upset when it was the third day after Harry hadn't sat with him.

~Wednesday of last week~

Louis just sat there watching as Harry walked past his table and sat with Niall and Ashe. The third time this week. It had seemed Harry was avoiding him. Harry hadn’t talked to him since last Saturday after Louis had dropped him off home after their date.

He wanted to confess how much he loved Harry to him but was too nervous and chickened out of it.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this sad. He doesn’t know if he ever felt this sad. It was really upsetting not knowing what he did to deserve this treatment from Harry. 

Yesterday was when Zayn expressed how much he didn’t like Harry since he was purposefully ignoring Louis. Liam had noticed too but didn't feel the need to hate him for it.

Louis agreed with Liam. He didn’t know why Harry was doing this but he must have a good reason. Right?

Lunch went on as normal and Zayn, Louis, and Liam just talked about football the whole time. They had a game this weekend on Saturdays. They always had games on Saturdays.

Louis hoped that Harry would at least show up to his game. Harry had never missed one of his games. Harry loved watching him play.

Thinking of Harry made Louis upset and sad. It really caused him to be unhappy. So he got up from the lunch table, threw his trash away, and went to the bathroom and cried. Something no one knew he did that day.

~Present Time~

Louis had gotten lost in his thoughts. That’s when she sat down next to him. The girl he’s partnered up with in chemistry class. Everyone said that she has a crush on Louis when in reality she was lesbian and crushing on someone. A tenth grader that he just so happened to know. She had a crush on Ashe. Ever since she moved here really. Her and Louis have been friends for a while. Louis didn’t mind when people would make up rumors about her and Louis because they were false anyway. Also, he assured Harry nothing was going on between them so Harry never worried either.

Louis decided to speak up and say hi to his friend, “Hey Eleanor.”

Eleanor looked at him and smiled, “Hi Louis. Where are all your friends at? And why is your boyfriend not sitting with you?”

Louis didn’t want to talk about Harry. It made him tear up.

“Um, Zayn got suspended if you haven’t heard already and Liam decided to sit next to Harry and his friends,” Louis said as he sniffed. He felt like he was going to burst into tears at that very moment.

Eleanor must have noticed.

“Oh Louis, what happened I can see the tears forming in your eyes,” Eleanor asked him while she gave him a hug. Some people were looking over at them and gave that knowing look that the supposed rumors about them being together were actually true.

“Um, Harry cheated on me with Niall and he got pregnant,” Louis said quickly but also to make sure no one heard. No matter how much Harry broke his heart, he still loved him and would do anything to protect him.

“What the hell!!!” Eleanor said loudly, a little too loudly. Suddenly everyone turned over at them and what they saw was Eleanor with her arms all around him like they were dating but in reality, she was just comforting him.

“Wait but isn’t he supposed to be dating that Harry lad?” He heard someone shout.

Harry.

He looked over to where he knew Harry was sitting and he saw Harry looking at him with tears in his eyes. Ashe looked like she was going to kill him and Niall looked like he was going to beat the shit out of him. Liam just looked surprised but also upset.

Ashe whispered to Harry and they both got up and walked towards the door. Ashe turned around and shouted, “Fuck you Louis and your little whore of a girlfriend.”

Then Harry and Ashe walked out. Everyone stared then went back to what they were doing before.

Louis looked over at Eleanor. She looked like she was going to burst out into tears. So Louis just hugged her tighter.

“She called me a whore.” Eleanor said while a tear slipped down her face. 

Normally she would take it like it was nothing. But, she hadn’t the biggest crush on Ashe ever and admits she loves her with all her heart. 

“It’ll be okay El,” Louis said and as he looked over back at Niall and Liam they both of them looked angry. Especially Liam. Liam always thought something might happen between Louis and Eleanor and never wanted Harry to get hurt. So, it makes sense why he looks and probably feels this way.

“No it won't Louis,” She paused for a second to wipe her tears, “Whatever chance I had for her liking me is gone. She will never like me no matter how much I love her.”

Louis just held onto her tight. Not wanting the crying girls in his arms to feel alone.

One thing that was just on Louis’ mind was Harry’s reaction. If Harry had cheated on him then why would he react like that? Why would Niall be so angry? Louis just didn’t understand.

Maybe there was something more than what he had heard.

After lunch, Louis had his music class, which was in fact with Harry, Niall, Liam, and Ashe. Zayn would be there but he’s suspended. In that class, you could sit wherever you wanted and since Liam betrayed him and Harry didn’t like him he was all alone. He wished Zayn were here.

The teacher wasn’t there today so the substitute let them do whatever they wanted. 

Louis decided he wanted to listen to music while he studied. He went to his go to playlist which was a playlist Harry made with a mix of their favorite songs. He put the playlist on shuffle and Harry’s favorite sad song played.

When it got to the chorus that’s when it really hurt bad for Louis and he tried not to cry so hard. He sat there doing nothing while he listened. 

“Nothing's fine, I'm torn, I'm all out of faith, This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed, Lying naked on the floor, Illusion never changed, Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see, The perfect sky is torn, You're a little late I'm already torn”

By the time the song ended class was over. Louis decided to just skip his last class and have a smoke. It really helped him.

To Louis’ surprise, Zayn was there. It helped a whole lot more that Zayn was there so he could talk about how he was feeling and what happened when he was gone.

Zayn was surprised by Harry, Niall, and Liam’s reactions. He was pissed. He thought it was very stupid of them to react that way and that they only wanted to do it for attention.

It didn’t matter what their intentions were because Louis nor Zayn didn’t know exactly how those three were feeling.

Louis did what he normally did when he got home. Ate some food, took a shower, did his homework. Everything a normal person was doing.

But, as he was going to sleep he was thinking. 

‘Did me and Harry ever break up fully?’ ‘What happens to us now?’ ‘Will he ever tell me?’

All these thoughts were running through Louis’ mind. One second he was thinking and the next second he was fast asleep.


	4. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 15 and Louis is 17 when they find out Harry is pregnant. With them being young there are a lot of challenges that come with this. How will they deal with them? Will friendships break? Harry and Louis will just have to see what things the universe throws at them.
> 
> AMY// THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF AMY'S LIFE STORY GRACE
> 
> Anyways ~hehe~ this is a mpreg and if you don't like it you can kindly leave

Harry

As Ashe and Harry walked out of the lunch room she grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. Harry burst out into tears. He didn’t understand how Louis could move on from him too quickly.

Ashe silently cursed to herself as she held Harry. Niall quickly came rushing in and also hugged Harry. The three just sat there for a good few minutes hugging each other. Harry slowly stopped crying, feeling a sense of comfort being in the arms of his friends.

Harry wondered where Liam was at because surely Ashe and Niall would leave Liam alone in the cafeteria. Liam would come with them. 

That made Harry wonder where Liam was at. It concerned him that he didn’t know where Liam was at. Then he remembered that Liam had told him that if Louis did anything stupid he would beat him up.

“Where’s Liam?” Harry asked his two friends. He wanted to know what he was doing.

“Liam’s just taking care of something for us. There is no need to worry Harry, you’re safe.” Ashe said to Harry. But that just made Harry wonder more. He thought. She said that he was taking care of something. So what if he was-. Harry’s eyes widened. 

“He’s beating Louis up!” Harry said very loudly. He practically screamed. 

So Harry wiggled out of his friends arms and headed out of the classroom. He started to go towards the cafeteria. He was practically sprinting when he made it halfway.

When he got to the cafeteria he didn’t see much but Liam and Louis fighting each other. Both of them can fight really well so it’s no surprise that they are going for so long. Harry wondered where the hell the teachers were.

Harry rushed towards the front of the crowd. He heard Niall call his name telling him to stop but he didn’t.

A lot of the students were either screaming “fight”, or trying in some way to make Louis and Liam to stop fighting.

Harry was among those few students who were trying to make the two boys stop.

Finally, a bunch of teachers and the principal came. But right at that moment, Liam punched Louis really hard in the face knocking him out.

The teachers pulled Liam back and Harry rushed to Louis. He didn’t realize but he was crying. Ashe took one look at Harry and came over. 

She then got up and ran over to a nurse who was treating Liam, not Louis. She fought with the nurse for a while and the nurse rolled her eyes and came over to where Harry was holding Louis.

“Why don’t you call the ambulance and for you,” She said and then looked at Harry, “Put this ice pack on his head till the ambulance gets here.”

Harry thought it was ridiculous that she just gave him an ice pack for Louis.

It took about 10 minutes before the ambulance got to the school. Harry had to practically get down on his hands and knees and beg the nurses to ask if he could ride with Louis.

He tried not to cry but his emotions got the best of him. It was most likely because he was pregnant. Harry had read that somewhere.

Louis was brought out of the ambulance being rolled into an emergency room. Harry rushed to follow them but just in case the nurse made him wait outside. They didn’t know how severe Louis’ injuries were.

Ashe texted Harry saying Liam was fine and only had a few bruises. She also said Liam was suspended for the day because he was beaten up the day before. Harry thought that was crazy.

It was 15 minutes later but it felt like hours for Harry. He just wanted to know how Louis was no matter what had happened in the cafeteria before. Maybe Louis would tell him if he and Eleanor were really together.

The nurse had finally let Harry go in telling him that they will talk to him when Louis wakes up.

Harry walked into the room and saw Louis with bandages on Louis’ left wrist and also on his knee. He rushed over and sat on the chair next to the bed. Harry grabbed ahold of Louis’ hand.

He just cried.

“I can’t imagine a world with you gone. I would be so lost if you left me alone. Please don’t leave me. Hold on I still want you, come back I still need you.” Harry whispered silently.

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand praying that he would wake up soon. He just sat there as another tear fell from his face.

Then he felt Louis’ hand move. Louis opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Harry sitting there and tears came to his eyes. Louis pulled his hand away from Harry’s.

Harry sat there looking quite confused.

“Get away from me,” Louis said quietly but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry looked at him with surprise. He started to get stressed out by not knowing why Louis didn’t want Harry near him and because he was worried if Louis was okay or not.

So more tears came out of Harry’s eyes.

“Oh stop your crying. You have nothing to cry about.” Louis said to Harry with an angry voice.

Harry looked at him with sadness and hurt. He couldn’t believe Louis said that. The nurse came in to check on him.

“Good your awake, well you have a broken wrist and a sprained ankle.” The nurse said, “Now you have a visitor here, I’ll send him in.”

“Why are you still here?” Louis said once the nurse left.

“I care-,” Harry tried to say but Louis cut him off.

“Oh don’t you say that you care about me. If you cared about me then why would you cheat on me? Why would you ignore me for over a week while I was crying my eyes out not knowing what I did to be ignored? You have no right to be upset Harry. No, leave.” Louis said. Harry could see him holding back the tears in his eyes.

“If I didn’t care for you then why am I here and not with Liam who also got hurt. Why did I beg to come with you so you wouldn’t go alone? Why am I here crying my eyes out for you if I never cared?” Harry said to Louis with more tears coming out.

“I don’t want you here and I certainly don’t need you here. I don’t care if you ever cared for me, Harry. You probably never did but, I did. I cared for you greatly. But you still cheated on me. What more can I do for you. I gave you everything.” Louis said to Harry. The tears finally left his eyes.

“What do you mean I cheated on you. I never did.” Harry said. Then another voice was heard.

“Oh shut up Styles. We all know what you did. I want you gone. NOW!” Zayn said and screamed at Harry.

Harry felt lost and defeated. Not knowing what else to do he got up and left. Ashe must have called an uber or something to drive her to the hospital because there she was. Also, Eleanor was there. That confused him.

He just walked over to his friend, hugged her, and cried his eyes out. Ashe just held him. Eleanor just stood there looking at them.

When Ashe and Harry pulled away Eleanor gave Harry a sympathetic look. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, Harry, I don’t know what you thought but me and Louis aren’t and will never be together. I also don’t know what they said to you in there but don’t listen to them it will be okay.” Eleanor said and then pulled Harry into a hug.

“He kept saying I cheated on him when I didn’t. I would never. I want to explain that but I can’t get past Zayn, even if I did, he still wouldn’t listen to me.” Harry told both Eleanor and Ashe when he and Eleanor pulled away from their hug.

“You can tell me Harry. Maybe I can try and talk to him.” Eleanor told Harry, giving him a smile.

“Okay, well basically I’m pregnant with Louis’ baby,” Harry said quickly hoping no one was listening to him.

“So you are pregnant. But with Louis’ baby.” Eleanor said with a thinking face.

“Wait did you already know I was pregnant?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, Louis said he heard you and Liam talking and that when Liam asked you who the father was, you said it was Niall. He thinks Niall is the father and that you cheated on him.” She said to Harry.

“He thinks I cheated on him with Niall. That makes sense now. Can you please tell him the truth?” Harry asked Eleanor with a pouting face.

“Of course I’ll tell him when I go in to see him.” She said to him.

At that moment Zayn walked out obviously unpleasant because anger was on his face and he was looking straight at Ashe and Harry.

“What are you still doing here!! I thought I told you to leave.” Zayn said walking towards him and Ashe.

“Don’t worry we are,” Ashe said, pulling Harry’s arm leading him outside. Ashe called an uber and when it got there they got in and went to Ashe’s house.

There they met Niall.

“Do you know why Louis and that bitch are together?” Niall asked.

“They aren’t even together. Louis thinks I cheated on him with you and thinks the baby in my stomach is yours.” Harry told Niall.

“That makes sense, but it doesn’t excuse him for letting Zayn beat up me and Liam! Also, Louis beat up Liam as well so he needs to get it together.” Niall said.

“You would do the same if you found out Louis was cheating on me with his best friend so don’t say he has no excuse,” Harry told Niall.

“I mean I guess but, he could’ve come talk to you instead of automatically assuming the worst,” Niall said back.

“I just don’t want to think about it anymore. I’ve cried enough today alone.” Harry told both Niall and Ashe.

“Well then, let’s get inside and eat some food!” Ashe screamed, so, all of them went inside Ashe’s house and ate chicken.

~Three days later~

It was three days after the fight. Harry had talked to Eleanor every now and then but Eleanor had told him that every time she tried to tell Louis, Zayn was either there or he wouldn’t listen.

Harry just wanted Louis to understand him. He wanted Louis to know that he never cheated on him. But at this rate, Louis will never listen to him and they will break up.

Harry arrived at school like any other day and headed to his first class. Harry sat down and thought, ‘When will he decide to talk to me. When will he listen.’

The day had gone on like normal. Harry had made eye contact with Louis a few times. When it was lunchtime, Ashe said that she and Harry were going to eat lunch at her house.

However, what was weird was when Ashe blindfolded Harry and lead him into a strange area he could not recognize. He felt other people’s presence but, no one spoke. It felt very eerie to Harry.

Ashe stopped him where he was and sat him in a seat. Harry heard her whisper to someone as the door opened again. Someone else was sat down right across from him. The door opened and closed again.

Harry knew that he was in a room with one other person. But the question on Harry’s mind was who?


	5. What The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 15 and Louis is 17 when they find out Harry is pregnant. With them being young there are a lot of challenges that come with this. How will they deal with them? Will friendships break? Harry and Louis will just have to see what things the universe throws at them.
> 
> AMY// THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF AMY'S LIFE STORY GRACE
> 
> Anyways ~hehe~ this is a mpreg and if you don't like it you can kindly leave :)

Louis  
Louis watched as Harry got up and left the hospital room. He wanted to show he was stronger than he looked in front of Harry so now that he was gone, he let all his emotions out.

Zayn came over to give him a hug. Louis hugged him back. He couldn’t believe the nerve of Harry to come with him to the hospital when he is a cheating bitch. He almost hated him. Almost. In Louis’ heart he still loved the boy with all his heart but in his brain he hated the curly headed boy.

Louis helped get Zayn caught up on the school work he missed from the classes they shared together. It took awhile because they kept getting distracted. Louis was happy that Zayn kept a smile on his face and made him stop thinking of Harry.

The day after Louis was brought to the hospital he was signed out. He was so happy to be out of that disgusting hospital room where all they gave him for food was watery peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ( ;) ) they were truly disgusting.

When he got home he was knocked over by all four of his sisters. He was so happy to see them because they didn’t visit him in the hospital. 

Louis decided to go to his room because he was quite tired. But he had a really strange dream. 

So he was standing by Zayn like he was last week when he saw Harry, Niall, Ashe, and Liam all walking down the hall. Louis got some deja vu but then he noticed something. Their faces were on the bodies of Regina, Karen, Gretchen, and Cady.

Liam was Cady, which was understandable because he just started to walk with them and hangout with them that day. 

Niall was Karen, when Louis thought about it, it made sense to him because Niall is annoying and sometimes stupid.

Ashe was Gretchen. Ashe really is a Gretchen because she is exactly like her except she doesn’t say fetch a lot.

And of course… as Regina is Harry. Harry was like Regina, a backstabbing cheating bitch that was too far up their own ass. Either way he looked hot but Louis didn't want to admit it.

Louis soon woke up after basically watching the whole mean girls movie but the characters were people that he knew. He thought it was quite strange that he dreamt that but he just shrugged it off.

His mom called him downstairs to eat dinner so Louis got out of his bed and went to eat. For dinner they had his favorite, chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped in parma ham with a side of mashed potatoes.

He sat down next to Phoebe and Daisy and ate his food. He silently listened to everyones conversations. Then he heard someone say his name.

“Louis!” His mom said loudly.

“Yes mum?” Louis said to his mother.

“I was just asking how Harry was. He hasn’t been around the hospital or here at all.” Mom asked him. Probably the worst question she could have asked him.

“Oh um, I’d rather not talk about it.” Louis whispered but loud enough for his mother to hear.

“What happened Boobear you can talk about it.” His mother said with a smile. He felt comfort and he felt safe.

“He cheated on me with Niall, his best friend.” Louis told her and basically everyone else.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Lottie screamed. She looked furious.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT. HE SEEMED NORMAL IN CHEMISTRY THIS WEEK AND LAST WEEK! HELL I EVEN SAW HIM CRYING IN A CLASSROOM AFTER YOU WERE SPOTTED WITH ELEANOR IN NO WAY AM I BELIEVING HE CHEATED ON YOU!” Lottie screamed upset that Louis was “accusing” Harry of cheating on him. He knew what he heard.

“Lottie! Don’t say that and stop cursing. Louis why do you think he cheated on you?” Mark said speaking up. Lottie sat back down with a huff.

“I heard him talking to Liam about it in the janitors closet last week.” Louis spoke.

“That’s it I’m leaving!” Lottie announced getting up and walking to her room.

She came downstairs with her school backpack and another bag with clothes, her night stuff, her chargers, and electronics. She got to the front door, opened it, and slammed it close.

“If she’s going to be a little bitch she can leave. She shouldn’t be so rude to you when you’re obviously upset.” Mark said to me as I sighed. We all continued eating.  
Lottie’s POV (hehe)  
Lottie slammed the door after she got all of her stuff and started to go towards Harry’s house.

It was really dark outside so she turned on her phone flashlight. It didn’t take too long to get to Harry’s since they only lived 4 blocks away from each other. She did see some creeps and when she did she just walked faster.

When she got to Harry’s house she climbed on to a tree and when she got to the window where Harry’s room is she knocked on it. 

She saw a figure come over to the window and opened the curtains. Thankfully, it was Harry. He opened the window and let her in.

“Hey Lottie,” Harry said to her with a yawn.

“Hey Haz can I stay here for the night?” She asked him. She knew he would say yes but she was being polite by asking.

“Um yeah you can. What are you doing here?” Harry finally asked.

“I can’t deal with the fact that Louis is accusing you of cheating on him when you’re not and my family feel sympathy for him. Like, no, you never cheated and I know that.” She told Harry. Harry had tears forming in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and sat down on his bed.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Lottie asked him, concerned if he’s okay or not.

“I’m going to tell you something that you have to promise me not to tell anyone.”

“Yes of course. You can tell me.”

“Okay basically um, I’m pregnant with uh, Louis’ child.”

“What?!”

“Yeah.. you’re going to be an aunt.” Harry told her.

She sat there in shock taking in everything. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mouth formed a smile and she tried not to scream. She ran over to hug Harry.

“OMG I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!” Lottie whispered screamed, trying not to wake anyone up, “I can’t wait to be an aunt.”

“Thanks Lottie.” Harry said smiling at the ground.

“But, why does Louis think you cheated on him?” Lottie asked him.

“Because he heard Liam say ‘Oh you're pregnant, who's the father’ and sarcastically I said ‘The father’s Niall Liam’. But, he must’ve not heard the part where I said it was actually him so now he thinks I cheated on him.” Harry explained to Lottie. She sat there in shock. She couldn’t believe that just because her brother heard something he believes whatever he wants.

“Did you try to explain that to him?” Lottie asked Harry.

“Yes but he didn’t listen. Eleanor tried and he still didn’t listen. Could you maybe try to convince him? He would have to listen to you, you’re his sister.”

“Yeah, I can try but I don’t know if he’ll listen.”

“That’s fine as long as you try for me. I don’t want him thinking that our child isn’t his.”

“Why don’t we watch a movie to get your mind off of things yeah? Let’s get comfy and cuddle like we used to do before you started dating the monster.” Lottie said to Harry.

Harry laughed and said to her, “Don’t call him a monster he’s your brother. And yes we need to do stuff like the old times again.”

So they got in Harry’s bed and got all cozy. Harry grabbed his laptop and went on to Netflix. Them being them they decided to watch The Notebook because they loved it and they always watched it together.

They both slowly fell into a deep sleep. Lottie drept about unicorns with mermaid tails and that she was eating donuts. They both woke up to Harry’s alarm blaring. It was 5:30 am so they got up to get ready. Lottie yawned as she headed to Harry’s bathroom to take a shower knowing he’ll just use the guest bathroom. She took about 15 minutes to take her shower because she didn’t want to waste their water.

She put on a white t-shirt, with some ripped jeans, and a red flannel around her waist that she got from Harry’s closet. She slipped on her black Vans then moved on to her makeup. For her makeup she put on some foundation, light brown eyeshadow, and red lipstick. After she was finished getting ready she left her bag with her clothes and stuff in it, in Harry’s room and grabbed her bookbag.

When she got downstairs she saw Harry setting up two plates with eggs and bacon. Lottie’s stomach grumbled because she hadn’t eaten much the night before. They ate quickly considering Niall liked to get to school early and his older brother was going to take all three of them to school.

About a minute after they finished washing the dishes we hear a car honk and they rush outside and into the car. Lottie and Harry were in the backseat while Niall was in the passenger seat. He looked confused on why I was there.

“Um, what is she doing here?” Niall asked Harry.

“She stayed the night last night so she is coming with us to school.” Harry said,

“Does she know?” Niall asked again. Lottie rolled her eyes.

“Of course I know, I’m not only his best friend but also the baby’s aunt,” Lottie stated to Niall,

“Alright, alright, no need to attack me,” Niall said to Lottie with a smile and his hands up like he got caught doing something. Lottie smiled back at him.

When they reached school they all got out of the car. Lottie and Harry thanked Greg for the ride and left with Niall. They met up with Liam and Ashe, who were waiting for them  
by the door.

“Hey Lottie we haven’t seen you in awhile,” Ashe spoke to Lottie with a smile. They are really close but not as close as her and Harry.

“Yeah, but it’s nice to be around you guys again. I’ve just been busy studying and maybe hanging out with my boyfriend.” Lottie said with a giggle at the end of her sentence. Ashe then pulled her aside telling them to go on to class without them.

“I have a plan,” Ashe told Lottie, smirking evilly.

“Omg, spill the plan sister,” Lottie said, encouraging her to tell her what is going on.

“So, at lunch tomorrow I will blindfold Harry and bring him to a warehouse. Your job is to blindfold Louis and also bring him to the warehouse. We will lock them in a room and they won’t come out until they discuss everything and go back to being all sickly in love.” Ashe said to Lottie, looking over to see if she was on board with the idea.

“I’m loving this plan, I’m in.”

“Yay!! That’s great! I’ll text you the address of the warehouse. Now let’s go to class before we’re late.” 

Lottie got to class on time and thankfully she did because their History teacher was very strict and if you’re not in class before her, you’re marked as late. They learned about kings and queens but Lottie wasn’t paying attention because she couldn’t wait to put the plan in action. 

After a long 40 minutes of class, class was finally over. Lottie went to chemistry, which she had with Harry. Today they were just putting a rock in water to see how it reacts chemically and write down what they observed.

“Did you see Louis today?” Lottie asked Harry.

“Yeah but, he didn’t look at me. Zayn glared at me and it made me upset because I didn’t do anything and they won’t listen.” Harry said to her. She frowned.

“They will have to listen at some point because you and the little one will be coming over to my house all the time. We’ll even invite Ashe, Niall, and Liam over!” Lottie said to him with excitement. He smiled at her joy. 

“Yeah that does sound like fun.” He whispered with a smile.

“Great! Let’s have one tonight anyways. I know my parents won’t mind and if anyone does mind that you’re over they can kindly fuck off because they were never invited in the first place.” Lottie said proudly. Harry laughed at her nodding his head saying he’ll come over after school with her.

Class ended shortly after and the day went on as normal. At lunch Lottie sat with Ashe, Niall, Harry, and Liam for once. She invited them all over for a sleepover and they all said they would come. They planned to meet at Harry’s house then walk over to hers together.

When school was over her and Harry headed to his house so he could get his stuff together for school the next day and to stay the night while Lottie grabbed her overnight bag that she had brought the night before. Harry locked up the house and they both waited for the others to come.

Ashe was the first to arrive like usual. She was the first to arrive for everything to make sure she is never late. Liam came next with just his backpack unlike Ashe who brought a whole suitcase and her backpack. Lottie had no idea what was in there but, it was probably some activities for them to do knowing Ashe. They all waited about 15 minutes for Niall who took his sweet time coming over. They all talked and laughed as they went to Lottie’s house.

When they arrived Lottie told them to take off their shoes if they wanted to and to put their stuff by the door. They all went into the kitchen to get something to eat and of course Lottie’s mom, Zayn, and Louis were all there at the kitchen table. Lottie grabbed Harry’s hand as a source of comfort. 

“Hey mom I’m home and my friends are staying the night I hope you don’t mind.” Lottie said to her mother, making her stop talking to Zayn and Louis.

“Okay that’s fine. It’s good knowing that you are here safely and not being drugged on the streets. Where did you stay last night anyways?” Jay asked her.

“I stayed at Harry’s cause he lives closest and is my best friend duh. Where else would I stay?” Lottie said. She saw both Louis and Zayn tense up but she ignored them. Her mother laughed.

“Anyways, we are going to grab some food and go upstairs.” Lottie said while grabbing some food and drinks.

“Okay, remember don’t destroy anything and no funny business.” Jay said to them all as a joke because she always said that to joke about them having a fivesome. 

“Mommmm. None of us like each other like that and that is disgusting.” Lottie complained.

“Mhm. So what’s going on between you and Niall? Hm.” Jay said, teasing Lottie. She always shipped them for some reason.

“No. Besides, Niall is taken. Yup that's right he is taken and off the market.” Lottie said quickly, wanting to leave immediately.

“Oh really. Then who are you dating then Niall.” Jay asked him.

“I am um- dating- LIAM! Yeah me and Liam are dating. See.” Niall said laughing nervously as he kissed Liam on the cheek with a big wet kiss. Lottie saw in the corner of her eye that Zayn had his fists together ready to hit someone and that Louis was trying to hold it in from yelling. She smirked at them.

“Sure love whatever you say. Anyways go have fun guys, I’m done torturing you today and I know you and Liam aren’t dating Niall. That kiss was disgusting.” Jay said, trying to get them to leave.

They all left the room saying bye to Jay as they went upstairs. Fizzy soon joined them because she liked hanging out with them. They all played stupid games and laughed.

“I think we should tell Fizzy,” Harry said suddenly. Everyone stopped talking and looked over. Fizzy looked confused.

“Tell me what?” Fizzy asked him.

“That I’m pregnant with Louis’ baby but he thinks it’s actually Niall’s kid when it’s not. So now he thinks I cheated on him when I didn’t. So yeah I’m pregnant.” Harry told her. Fizzy looked shocked but then smiled. She squealed and hugged Harry. She wouldn’t let go so Liam picked her up and she clinged to him. But of course Louis had to walk by the door at that moment.

“Um excuse me Liam, why are you holding my sister like that?” Louis asked him.

“I was getting her off of Harry, calm down. It’s not like I was snogging her or anything.” Liam said to him.

“Why was she on Harry then?” Louis asked all of us.

“Jeez Louis, Harry just told her something we all know already and she got excited for him. Give her a break.” Lottie said to him. Louis looked furious. 

“Ugh fine, but no funny business. I’m leaving now.” Louis said as he glared at both Niall and Harry, probably because Harry was in between Niall’s legs and Lottie was in between Harry’s.

Once Louis left all of them burst out in laughter. Nothing was funny but to them everything was absolutely hilarious. A few minutes later Jay called them down for dinner. 

When they went downstairs there were a bunch of pizza’s because of how many people were over. Louis and Zayn got their food and went to eat outside. Lottie, Ashe, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Fizzy all went into the living room to eat. Phoebe and Daisy soon joined them wanting to eat with the “big kids”.

For the rest of the night the six of them just talked, played games, laughed, and watched movies. They finally fell asleep around 1 am. They slept peacefully. Lottie dreamed about chicken and what will happen with the plan the next day.  
Louis POV (POV SWITCH AGAIN HEHE)

Louis woke up at around 3 am and he was thirsty so he went downstairs to get a drink of water. Him and Zayn fell asleep about 30 minutes after the others did because they were so loud. 

Louis decided to go into the living room where they were sleeping. He looked and saw Fizzy on top of Ashe who was starfishing on the ground. He didn’t understand how that was comfortable but, he wasn’t the one sleeping like that. Liam was on the floor as well with an arm over Ashes neck. It was weird how they were sleeping. Lottie and Niall were on the couch cuddling. Which made Louis mad. Lottie was in between Niall and the couch and Niall had his arms around her. 

Finally he saw Harry sleeping on the opposite side of them. Louis couldn’t lie when he thought Harry looked adorable. He just wanted to kiss the younger one’s parted lips. He was about to go over and sleep next to him but he stopped himself. He couldn’t do that. It wasn’t right. Instead he went over and kissed Harry’s forehead one more time then, he went back upstairs and went to sleep.

The next time Louis woke up he was rushing to get Zayn up and go because they had both slept in. They got ready and in the car in 5 minutes flat and rushed to school. They had got there right as the first bell rang. They ran to their first class, which was math. After that the day went on as normal. Louis went to each of his classes, avoided Liam and Harry, and learned absolutely nothing.

Before he got into the cafeteria Lottie stopped him. 

“Stop right there Louis.” She started to say to him.

“What do you want Lottie?” Louis asked her, just wanting to get to lunch because he was hungry and hadn’t eaten anything at all today.

“We are going out for lunch come one.” She told him grabbing his hand leading him to a car. She blindfolded Louis and shoved him in the car. 

“Drive,” She told someone and the car started moving. Louis had no idea what was happening at this point. All he knows is that his sister could be giving him to a murder or something.

All he heard was the car moving on the road. The person driving and Lottie never talked. Not one word was spoken throughout the whole ride to wherever he was being taken to. Then the car turned and it sounded like they went off road and Louis got scared because why would they go off road.

Then the car stopped. Lottie opened the car door and grabbed Louis by the arm and dragged him somewhere. She opened a door, sat him in a chair and then left. He heard the door locked. Even though he sensed someone else in the room, he took off his blindfold and ran to the door that Lottie just closed. He started to bang it and screamed telling whoever was there to let him out.

“Just stop trying. They’re not going to let us out so give up.” A strange voice told Louis. Louis thought he recognised it but he couldn’t remember who the voice belonged to.

Then a light turned on and he saw Harry. Of course he had to be stuck in a room with Harry of all people.

“What the hell! Of course if I had to be stuck in an unknown room it would be with you!” Louis screamed. He didn’t want to be here especially with Harry.

They both then heard a voice coming from a speaker on the roof, “You both will not leave this room till you kiss and make up.”

Louis groaned. He didn’t want to talk with Harry so he went over to a corner and sat on the ground. He put his head on his knees and tried to block out the world.

“Well, if we aren’t coming out of here until we talk about things then let’s do it quickly.” Harry said to him. Louis rolled his eyes and said fine. Harry sat in front of him and looked down at his lap.

“Let’s get to business then I guess,” Louis started to say, “Why did you cheat on me?”

“I didn’t Louis.” Harry said to Louis but Louis wasn’t having it.

“You did stop denying it. I heard you say that you were pregnant and Niall was the father. I’m not an idiot.” Louis said to him before continuing on, “Was I not good enough? Did I not prove I was the best boyfriend I could be. Just tell me what I did wrong-” Louis was saying before Harry cut him off.

“Don’t say those things Lou. You are the best boyfriend anyone can have. But you're wrong. I never cheated on you. If you would have stayed longer you would have heard me say you were actually the father and that Liam was stupid,” Harry said. Louis sat there with wide eyes, “You’re the father Louis. You will be a dad and if you don’t want to be apart of our baby’s life then that’s your decision but, I don’t want you thinking a lie.”

“Wait so I’m really going to be a father.” Louis asked Harry who was about to cry.

“Yes Louis you will be. Please don’t leave me,” Harry said bursting out in tears and burying his face in his knees. 

Louis lifted up his head and hugged him to try and make him calm down. Harry hugged him back tightly and cried into Louis’ shoulder. Louis rubbed his back up and down, soothing him.

“I won’t leave you I promise,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. Then Louis kissed Harry lightly on his shoulder to assure him he wasn’t going anywhere. Harry cried for a few more minutes before he pulled away.

Louis wiped his tears from his face. Their faces were inches apart from each other. They kept getting closer and closer till they attached. The kiss was nice and slow. They started to rougher and kiss faster. Louis licked Harry’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Harry allowed his tongue to slip through. Before things could get anymore heated, Lottie and Ashe came bursting through the door.

“Break it up break it up! We don’t want to see that!” Lottie said to Louis and Harry.

“So are y’all boyfriend and boyfriend again or not?” Ashe asked them.

“Yeah.. We are,” Louis said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and kissed his cheek. Harry buried his head into Louis’ neck which Louis smiled at fondly.

“Well let’s get out of this warehouse and go back to school before it ends.” Ashe announced and they all got in the car they came in before.

Louis was happy that he was wrong and that he and Harry are dating again. Those were the hardest days of his life. He doesn’t know life anymore without Harry. He needs the younger boy to live properly otherwise, he would just be a mess. He was ready to tell Harry that he loved him.


End file.
